El Muérdago
by Anyara
Summary: Una cálida historia de Navidad que nos llevará a recordar lo importante y a sentir lo que somos en realidad frente a sentimientos que no queremos reconocer... InuYasha y Kagome... Capítulo III
1. Bajo la nieve

**Hola todos, esta es una pequeña historia que constará de tres capítulos, uno por día, 22, 23, y 24 de Diciembre, con la intención de hacer algo especial por estas fechas de Navidad, y como adoro a esta parejita veremos que sale, espero que les agrade y no se olviden de revisar cada día…**

**A leer…**

Capítulo I

**Bajo la nieve**

El aire se sentía seco, no existían esos típicos sonidos de aves que recorrían todo el lugar en tiempo calidos de primavera, el otoño estaba demasiado avanzado y el invierno se cernía sobre el Sengoku de forma arrolladora, eran los peores tiempo para encontrar lo que faltaba de la perla, al parecer incluso Naraku decidía invernar entonces, este sería ya el tercer invierno que pasarían en busca de librar a esta tierra de la amenaza cimbreante, de aquel demonio implacable y desalmado…

La cabaña de Kaede quedaba atrás, los ocupantes de ella en este momento se regocijaban ante el fuego que mantenía tibio el aire de aquel sitio, en cambio afuera, la nieve bajo los pies hacía un poco más difícil el caminar, pero a Kagome de todos modos aquello no le importó, maldecía para sus adentros que a InuYasha se le diera tan fácil transitar por los árboles, sabía que podía cruzar el bosque hasta el pozo con mayor facilidad si lo hacía sobre la cómoda espalda del hanyou, tal como él se lo había propuesto al menos tres veces en el trayecto, pero no lo aceptaría… por dignidad…

-Vamos, no seas terca – insistía molesto, con las manos dentro de las mangas del haori el ceño fruncido, y la nariz enrojecida.

-No, gracias…- se esforzaba en parecer amable, a pesar de que su voz sonaba dura y molesta.

-Te enfermarás si te quedas demasiado en el frío – continuaba entregándole parte sus razones, intentando convencerla por las buenas.

-No lo haré – respondía intentando contenerse y no abofetearle el rostro después de lo que le había dicho, le parecía insólito que después de compartir casi tres años, aún insistiera en compararla con un buscador de fragmentos…¡maldito!... si ella lo había descubierto muchas veces contemplándola mientras dormía…

-¡Maldición Kagome!... se me esta acabando la paciencia…- dijo mientras que abría los ojos, ¿es que acaso esta terca niñita no terminaría jamás de ocasionarle dolores de cabeza?...

-Jah…- fue lo que ella respondió ante el asalto de ira que comenzaba a gestarse en el hanyou.

-¿Jah?...- consultó, como si no creyera en lo que había escuchado.

-Sí…Jah…- repitió con el mismo talante despectivo, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo su "falta de paciencia"… ¿cómo si alguna vez la hubiera tenido?...

InuYasha se quedó por un momento con la furia bullendo en la garganta a punto de vociferarla y las palmas de las manos hormigueando por tomarla de los hombros y sacudirla para que reaccionara… tomó aire observando como la cabellera azabache de asomaba más larga de lo que nunca la había tenido Kagome antes, por bajo el sombrero de lana de color rosa que llevaba. Se detuvo por un momento a contemplar desde su posición la vestimenta que llevaba, era bastante diferente a las ropas que utilizara al principio, ahora se enfundaba en un ajustado pantalón que marcaba con gracia las formas de su cuerpo, cuando se quitaba ese abrigo que ahora la protegía del frío y de las miradas poco recatadas que le daba el monje… maldito Miroku, le daban deseos de retorcerle el cuello… cuando la conoció, aquellos uniformes de la escuela, con el paso del tiempo parecieron menos cómodos cada vez, al menos así se lo escuchó decir a Kagome en una oportunidad, aunque él como siempre pareció no enterarse, aunque se le hacía algo difícil no observarla con detención, sobre todo cuando había logrado notar que la niña, ya no parecía tan niña… suspiró algo agotado, el mirarla y no tocarla le significaba un gran esfuerzo, casi tan grande como luchar contra algún buen adversario…

-Bueno… ¿y por que debes volver a tu casa si estas en esos días, como se llamen, libres de la escuela que mencionaste?...- consultó ya con la voz algo más calmada, comprendiendo que quizás con ese atuendo que portaba Kagome, no sería tan fácil que enfermara. La escuchó suspirar, y aquello involuntariamente le hizo sentir frió en la columna, y la observó como si se tratara de una bruja.

-Vacaciones InuYasha… se llaman vacaciones…- volvió a suspirar, sin notar el sobresalto que ocasionó por segunda vez en el hanyou – y debo regresar por que es navidad – entonces sintió que el malestar se acentuaba nuevamente en ella y se giró para enfrentar los ojos dorados que se mostraron sorprendidos al tenerla tan cerca – ¡esa fecha del año en la que se celebra el nacimiento de un ser maravilloso que nos vino a regalar con su amor, y en su nombre nos entregamos obsequios preparados de forma especial para expresar nuestros sentimientos, esa fecha especial en que se reúnen la familia y los amigos, y a la que llevó tres años intentando que asistas sin éxito!...

InuYasha no supo como Kagome había logrado decir todo aquello sin siquiera renovar el aire, ciertamente debía de tener muy buenos pulmones.

-Pero acá no celebramos eso…- dijo en tono de defensa, aunque Kagome no lo sabía, él había estado husmeando en su casa las navidades anteriores y comprobó aquello que le decía de los obsequios, incluso ella le había entregado el obsequio que un tal "Santa" según le había dicho sin mucho animo, le había dejado en su casa… y él no le tenía nada…

-Pero nosotros sí… y quería compartirlo contigo…- dijo ya en un tono un poco más bajo, como si sus pulmones se hubieran agotado también. Aunque lo que realmente sentía, era una enorme frustración, ya llevaba dos años esperando que InuYasha en el último momento se decidiera a aparecer e incluso había preparado para él un presente de forma especial… después de todo él era especial para ella, volvió a suspirar, retirando su mirada castaña de la del hanyou.

Un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, e InuYasha maldijo al frió de aquella tarde sin comprender por que lo sentía tan a flor de piel, los ojos de Kagome se desviaron de su mirada y sintió una especie de vació, llevaba tiempo sintiendo aquello y lo tenía tan confundido, en ocasiones cuestionaba esos sentimientos, por horas sentado en alguna rama cercana al pozo mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera con su bolso cargado de todas esas cosas inútiles de su época, pero que Kagome traía con el mayor de los agrados para todos ellos, y sin embargo intentaba obviar el hecho de que se sentía completo solo cuando la tenía cerca… quizás era por eso que le molestaba tanto que partiera a su tiempo y simplemente llegaba junto a ella con cualquier excusa.

La vio girar en dirección al pozo nuevamente, que ya comenzaba a verse algunos metros más adelante, la luna que brillaba en su etapa creciente, lograba que la nieve pareciera un reflectante de luz sobre la piel pálida de la muchacha e InuYasha no pudo evitar sentirse pasmado ante el tono lozano de esta, y sintió la necesidad de acariciar sus mejillas como lo había hecho muchas veces durantes las noches, mientras ella dormía… pero sabía bien que no lo sucedería ahora, no mientras Kagome pudiera enterarse, ella no podía saber lo que producía en él… no hasta que él mismo no lo supiera bien, habían muchos cabos sueltos aún.

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente al pozo, que ahora mostraba una capa de nieve en los bordes, Kagome apoyó la mochila casi vacía en su hombro y dejó un pie sobre el canto para darse impulso.

-¿Cuándo volverás?...- consultó con un tono suave y casi aterciopelado que a Kagome la hacía estremecer, pero que igualmente la ponía furiosa, por que sabía que aunque sonara cariñoso y preocupado, no era otra cosa que la necesidad de tenerla de vuelta lo antes posible y poder terminar de reunir la perla, de ese modo podría partir definitivamente con Kikyo, que parecía un fantasma que no dejaba de atormentarla, y aunque sus apariciones ante ellos eran cada vez más lejanas, no podía evitar pensar en que InuYasha aprovechaba los momentos en los que ella estaba en su época, para reunirse con la mujer que… amaba…

-¿Por qué?... ¿me extrañarás?...- preguntó con ironía, girándose para enfocarse en los ojos dorados de InuYasha.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, y una extraña sensación cubrió de calidez a Kagome, parecía como si pudiera leer en los ojos del hanyou, que justamente eso es lo que sucedería, que iba a extrañarla demasiado. Sintió que el aire dejaba de entrar, era como si hubiese contenido la respiración a ver el brillo dorado que hacía ver los ojos de InuYasha como manantiales ambarinos que se dilataban ante ella, ni siquiera el frió que le aguijoneaba a piel en el rostro con cierta suavidad la hacía despertar de aquella especie de trance en el que habían quedado ambos.

InuYasha en tanto se sintió de pronto descubierto, las palabras que Kagome acababa de lanzarle con cierto toque sardónico, como buscando herirlo en su orgullo, habían sido más poderosas de lo que ella misma podía imaginar… ¿qué sentía?... justamente eso… que iba a extrañarla demasiado, aunque solo fueran algunas horas, y sabía perfectamente que no sería solo eso, quizás dos o tres días de tenerla lejos, de no respirar el aroma que desprendía su cabello y su cuerpo… Oh Dios… estaba sintiendo aquel impulso cada vez más apremiante de estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, con un fuego que no había experimentado antes, al menos no con el poderío aniquilador que parecía brotar… y se maldecía por ello… él no podía… tenía una promesa que cumplir…

-Tres días… creo…- fue lo que logró murmurar soltando el aire que había retenido, dejando un suave vaho frió que se difuminó casi de inmediato.

-Esta bien… tres días…- dijo él con aquel mismo tono de voz que la estremecía, como si ambos estuvieran sellando un pacto. Se giró con lentitud y volvió a adoptar la posición inicial para lanzarse dentro del pozo, cuando escuchó tras su espalda – ni un día más…

Sintió que la sangre le hervía al notar que InuYasha intentaba controlar todo en su vida y ella se sentía completamente ajena a cualquier decisión que él tomara sobre la suya, y aquello era tan injusto, se giró entonces y vociferó molesta.

-¡No tengo por qué rendirte…!...- se silenció cuando notó que ya no había nadie tras de ella, InuYasha simplemente dijo aquello y salió huyendo, de seguro por temor a alguna represalia.

Kagome se volvió a girar y saltó dentro del pozo definitivamente pensando en que ese hanyou se especializaba en desconcertarla y en mantener su vida en vilo, no sabía si aquello la molestaba por sentir que había un paso entre la tortura de amar a InuYasha y la dicha de tenerlo, o por que simplemente creía estar gestando en su imaginación cosas que no existían realmente.

El hanyou se quedó en la copa de un árbol cercano, observándola partir, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho al pensar en que había estado a punto de sostenerla y estrecharla en sus brazos, para que no partiera, se le hacía cada vez más difícil separarse de ella, y el corazón se le oprimía de solo pensar en que un día ya no volvería más…

-Bruja…- dijo simplemente mientras que se acomodaba en la rama de aquel enorme árbol, de seguro a esperar a que pasaran los tres días que Kagome había dicho… "ni un día más"… se repitió en su mente.

Continuará…

**Espero que hasta el momentotes haya gustado y nos vemos mañana.**

**Siempre en amor… HO, HO, HO…**

**Anyara**


	2. Inseparables

Capítulo II

**Inseparables**

Kagome permanecía adormecida sobre su cama, el abrigo que llevaba al llegar desde la época antigua estaba apoyado sobre una silla cercana a su escritorio, la luz de un día gris que anunciaba la caída de más nieve en el lugar no la incentivaba demasiado a ponerse de pie, y comenzar a ayudar a su madre con lo que faltaba de la decoración, al día siguiente sería noche buena, y este año, a diferencia de los anteriores si se sentía completamente falta de ilusión y entusiasmo, al menos las dos navidades anteriores conservó la esperanza de que InuYasha apareciera a último momento con todo aquel desplante de arrogancia que poseía, que odiaba tanto, algunos días, pero a la vez lo hacía especial y completamente adorable… un profundo suspiro se escapó sin restricción desde su boca, estaba sola y nadie podía oírla, quizás por ello extrañaba tanto su habitación cuando estaba en el Sengoku, ahí no necesitaba disimular sus sentimientos, y aunque la atormentaban en su cuarto eran libres de llenar todo el lugar de los pensamientos más difíciles de digerir, al recordar a un InuYasha ansioso por ir a encuentro de Kikyo… aunque debía de reconocer que sus encuentros eran cada vez más distanciados, y la mayor parte de las veces la miraba como si estuviera pidiendo su autorización para alejarse… ¿qué sucedía en los momentos en que él se escapaba de su mirada?... no lo sabía, pero su mente había gestado muchas imágenes que le dolían en el alma y la quemaban como brasas a fuego vivo… un nuevo suspiro se le escapó, esta vez abiertamente mientras que giraba sobre la cama para quedar con la espalda apoyada y los ojos castaños soñadores, mientras que las imágenes que inicialmente tenían como protagonistas a InuYasha, junto a Kikyo, ahora cambiaban, haciendo de ella una mujer feliz… al menos en sus sueños…

-Kagome… Kagome…- llamó su madre, trayéndola de vuelta de aquella fantasía que se ejecutaba con un InuYasha apoyando la espalda en el tronco firme de un árbol, mientras que ella… un sonrojo adornó sus mejillas y respondió de forma mecánica a su madre.

-Ya voy mamá… - exclamó algo agitada ante su visión, y llevó ambas manos hasta las mejillas que ardían con un calor inusitado dado el frío exterior, se sonrió comprendiendo que se estaba convirtiendo en una chica de pensamientos maquiavélicos, como su amiga Yuca, que ya contaba con tres noviazgos y ella no tenía ni siquiera uno.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta su armario, quería recoger algunas prendas gastadas que le sirvieran para ayudar con la limpieza y el resto del decorado, al día siguiente tendrían, después de mucho tiempo, invitados luego de la cena, la familia de Hitomi, la compañera de grado de su hermano Souta, que no había dejado de verse con él, desde que ella e InuYasha lograran que concretaran su "¿noviazgo?"… no estaba muy segura de cómo llamar a lo que su hermano tenía con esa muchacha, que ya contaba con cerca de doce años… no pudo evitar que una sonrisa orgullosa se instalara en sus labios, ya que su hermano estaba llevando de un modo muy formal sus salidas con aquella niñita, que por cierto ya era bastante hermosa a pesar de sus cortos años. En el armario encontró un par de jeans desgastados que incluso amenazaban con romperse en algunos lugares estratégicos, y un sweater sin cuello que le permitiría una mayor comodidad. Estaba a punto de cerrar el armario, cuando notó el envoltorio del vestido que había escogido para noche buena, recordó con algo de pesar, que mientras se lo estaba probando en la tienda y se observaba al espejo, lo único que sabía, era que el color parecía tan ambarino, como los ojos de InuYasha e intentaba imaginar el rostro que él pondría al verla… suspiro y cerró la puerta sabiendo que solo era un sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Permanecía en hanyou, incómodamente acostado en la rama del mismo carbol en el que se quedara cuando Kagome partió, se giraba de un lado para demasiado inquieto, el cielo ya estaba oscureciéndose, el día terminaba, y algunos delicados y suaves copos de nieve comenzaron a sumarse al ya blanco manto que cubría los verdores de otras estaciones, pero a InuYasha no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que sabía era que debía pasar al menos un par de horas más para que él pudiera siquiera pensar en cruzar el pozo para ver a Kagome dormida en su cama de ese apabullante color rosa… ¡y maldición, era el primer día!... se sentía defraudado de sí mismo, no podía estar lejos de esa "bruja" que se esmeraba en torturarlo cada vez que partía a su época… y es que la extrañaba… se incorporó y con el ceño apretado como si aquello impidiera que sus pensamientos se exteriorizaran saltó desde el árbol y caminó hasta el pozo, se quedó ahí de pie, mientras que la nieve que caía se hacía más abundante, comenzaba a humedecer sus ropas y su cabello, observó la oscuridad al interior de ese portal del tiempo que lo alejaba y unía a la muchacha que se había convertido en la dueña, para bien o para mal, de todos sus pensamientos…

-¿Estará nevando también en tu época?...- consultó con la voz suave, casi en un susurro, como si estuviera acariciando los oídos de Kagome con su tono, cerró los ojos, no quería pensar la razón de sus emociones, cada vez que se sentía cercano a reconocer la raíz de aquella necesidad se evadía a sí mismo pensando en que Kagome era una buena amiga para él y que se había acostumbrado a su presencia… pero ¿uno no se muere por besar a los amigos?... suspiro, cuánto más podría intentar engañarse… se giró e intentó caminar, con seriedad, las manos dentro de las mangas de haori y con aquella actitud, "no te acerques, soy peligroso" que adoptaba comúnmente cuando Kagome no se encontraba cerca, avanzó algunos pasos para alejarse, pero luego y de improviso se giró y se inclinó lo suficiente como ara impulsarse y dar un gran salto en dirección al pozo, y por lo tanto a Kagome.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había comenzado a nevar ya, y la noche se cernía sobre el templo Higurashi, el decorado, por completo obra de Kagome estaba excelente, su madre se sentía muy feliz cuando se asomó hasta la salita y contemplo la obra de su hija, pequeños arreglos obre los muebles, en el fondo de la habitación un decorado muy festivo con luces que hacían aún más alegre el lugar, algunas figuras de ángeles que ella misma había traído a pedido de Kagome, y al fondo el gran árbol de navidad que el abuelo había decidido comprar el año anterior, a sus pies se agrupaban una serie de paquetes, los regalos que "Santa" traía para ellos, y para algunos visitantes que este año pasarían por casa, de seguro Ayumi, Eri y Yuca, como siempre vendrían a dar sus felicitaciones… Kagome volvió a suspirar pensando en que habría deseado que el regalos que "Santa" tenía para InuYasha, fuese abierto a los pies de ese árbol este año, soñaba con ver el rostro del hanyou desenvolviendo con entusiasmo su presente… pero en fin… se giró ante la voz de su madre.

-Creo que falta esto…- mencionó la mujer de pie en el umbral de la sala con un hermoso arreglo, ciertamente artificial, que representaba a un hermoso muérdago, bastante grande y con hojas perfiladas y delicadas, aquello hizo soñar a Kagome, olvidando por un momento su nostalgia.

-Que hermoso mamá…- logró exclamar a viva voz, feliz de ver el hermoso detalle que su madre alzaba como indicándole el lugar perfecto para el adorno.

-¿Cierto que lo es?... creo que en este sitio quedará bien…- dijo mientras que lo sostenía en el aire - esperemos que Souta y Hitomi puedan aprovecharlo... – se rió cómplice su madre y Kagome la observó alegre también, seria ideal que alguien le sacara partido a un decorado tan hermoso, tanto que incluso parecía brillar.

-Incluso me los puedo imaginar, sonrojados hasta las orejas, pero imperturbables ante las miradas…- aquello lo decía Kagome con total conocimiento de causa, jamás podría olvidar la tarde en que ella e InuYasha presenciaron aquella unión entre su hermano y Hitomi… apretó los labios con molestia, otra vez InuYasha… ¿es que no se cansaría nunca de invadir sus pensamientos?... era estresante…

Sacudió su cabeza y acercó un apoyó de madera sobre el que había estado subiéndose para el decorado, tomó impulso y se subió, el apoyó se tambaleo un poco y se le heló la sangre de improviso al sentir que caería, pero se estabilizó de inmediato, sin riesgo, el corazón le latió fuerte en el pecho, pero ya se volvía a calmar, nada comparado con los latidos fieros que amenazaban con agujerearle el pecho cuando InuYasha la miraba del modo que lo hizo antes de dejarla partir… maldición, otra vez InuYasha…

En tanto una figura que no había logrado ser divisada, se cernía por la ventana de la sala en la que se encontraba Kagome, el corazón del hanyou también se disparó cuando la vio tambalear en aquel apoyo, quiso traspasar la pared y sostenerla, protegerla, evitar que ella cayera y se hiciera el menos rasguño, ya muchas veces había tenido que ver sangre sobre esa piel pálida que parecía tan acariciable… sintió que el calor le subía al rostro al pensar en eso, y en las pequeñas cicatrices que debía de tener ahora, particularmente una que se había hecho hacía como medio año, en la parte alta e interna del muslo derecho, muchas veces, desde que aquella herida fue hecha, se imaginó mitigando con caricias el dolor que podía sentir Kagome, y sin siquiera pensarlo, aquello había pasado a convertirse en una fantasía que anhelaba profundamente, lamer con delicadeza la piel en ese lugar, llevándose consigo el sabor a miel que debía de tener Kagome en la piel… se estremeció al comprender que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando nuevamente ante el solo pensamiento de Kagome, que acababa de bajar del apoyo contemplando su obra, aquel extraño adorno que ahora colgaba en medio de algunas ramas verdes en el umbral de la entrada a la sala.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día siguiente había pasado con relativa calma, Souta había parecido ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, y Kagome no sabía de que modo había podido llegar cargando aquel enorme envoltorio que llevaba el nombre de Hitomi, pero que ahora se apostaba con energía a los pies del árbol de navidad que ahora tenía incluso más presentes que el día anterior. La cena había transcurrido con total tranquilidad, los cuatro con su abuelo, su madre y Souta habían atacado la cena de navidad, sin embargo Kagome a pesar de encontrarse feliz de estar con su familia, sabía muy bien que el lugar vacío junto a ella no podría ser llenado con nada… era tanta su necesidad de InuYasha, que incluso había llegado a pensar en que se marcharía nada más se fueran los invitados, que al menos al modo del hanyou, podría pasar algo de la noche buena junto a él, llevarle el presente que "Santa" dejara para él, y observar su rostro cuando lo abriera.

Ahora estaba frente al espejo de su cuarto, había subido para estar un momento a solas, el traje de color ámbar que vestía se le ceñía a la cintura como una segunda piel, y era precisamente ese detalle el que más la sonrojaba y agradaba, habría querido en el alma que InuYasha la hubiese visto, ver en sus ojos doraos lo que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, admiración, y amor…

-Kagome, hija… mira quienes están aquí…- anunció su madre, pero ella ya había escuchado el ajetreo.

-Ya bajo…- respondió llenando de aire sus pulmones y esperando que aquello le diera a su rostro un poco de placidez, quería estar completa ara los invitados, al fin… ¿qué culpa tenían ellos de que ella se enamorara de un terco hanyou?... pensó y se sonrió con sinceridad… se giró haciendo que los pliegues de la falda se alzaran un poco descubriendo sus piernas y agradeció a la bendición de la calefacción por permitirle lucir aquellas ropas, de pronto detuvo la mirada en la ventana de su habitación, el corazón se le subió a la garganta, pero luego de parpadear un par de veces se obligó a calmarse, por un momento creyó ver una roja figura tras el vidrió que por cierto cargaba bastante nieve de la noche anterior… negó con la cabeza y salió del cuarto, comprendiendo que sus ansias por el hanyou la estaban haciendo imaginar cosas… él jamás había venido, y esta vez tampoco lo haría…

Continuará…

**Ha sido genial ver el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia… "la magia de la navidad"… puede ser, es que he recibido reviews de personas que jamás me habían escrito y es hermoso, la verdad sueño con estas fechas, me encanta todo lo que motive el alma humana, buenas cosas obviamente y es que somos eso, esencia, debemos comprender que todo lo que portamos finalmente, son las cosa que cultivamos en nuestro espíritu… o ajustador del pensamiento, como dicen algunos… en fin… felicidades y nos encontramos mañana…**

**Siempre en amor… HO, HO, HO…**

**Anyara**


	3. Memorias de Navidad

Capítulo III

Memorias de Navidad

Considerando que esta no había sido su mejor navidad, Kagome bajó las escaleras convenciéndose a sí misma de que cambiaría aquello, y que si sus amigos estaban ahí, ella disfrutaría con ellos la ocasión. Bajó las escaleras con calma, y escuchó las voces de las muchachas en la sala junto a su madre y su abuelo, la familia de Hitomi aún no llegaba, pero era temprano y faltaba para la hora de abrir los regalos.

Caminó intentando eliminar de su interior el deseo de salir corriendo hasta el pozo y cruzar a donde estaba InuYasha… era una lástima saber que no sería recibida con los brazos abiertos, lo más probable era que él preguntara…¿qué haces aquí?... y aquello, en este momento sería fatal para su corazón, lo sabía bien. Escuchó una voz masculina que no esperaba, pero reconocía, de todos modos no se apresuró en llegar, pero el pasillo no era demasiado extenso, así que se encontró en el umbral de la entrada a la sala en un dos por tres.

-Buenas noches…- saludo con la formalidad que su atuendo ameritaba, y entonces los rostros alegres de Ayumi, Eri y Yuca se giraron hacía ella, más de alguna se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando una exclamación de asombro, sabía bien que ese efecto sería el que causaría ese vestido ámbar, solo lamentaba que el hanyou para quien lo compró no llegara a apreciarlo.

-Estas hermosa…- se escuchó una de las voces e las muchachas, apoyada por las otras dos, sin embargo la voz masculina que había permanecido en silencio, sonó algo más grave, pero igualmente amable… como siempre…

-No te muevas Higurashi…- era Houjo, que no había venido a saludar las dos últimas navidades, luego de haber querido formalizar algo con ella, y Kagome le dijera que esa noche estaría acompañada… pudo ver la desilusión en los ojos del muchacho, que ahora chispeaban de un modo extraño, y entonces se dio cuenta de n donde estaba parada… justo bajo el muérdago…

No había nada que hacer, era la tradición y él estaba solicitando su derecho de "descubridor" si no hubiera cobrado tal derecho, ella e habría salvado en cuanto saliera de bajo aquella ramita traicionera. Houjo avanzó entre las sonrisas cómplices de sus amigas, su madre sonreía como si cualquier vivencia de juventud que tuviera su hija fuera aprobada por ella, Souta parecía demasiado nervioso como para detenerse en pensar que su hermana sería besada, y el abuelo… bueno el abuelo parecía ser el único fiel a InuYasha… ¡InuYasha!... de pronto el nombre de ese hanyou se apoderó de sus pensamientos inyectándole una dosis de pánico a su sangre, y es que no podía dejar que Houjo la besara si ella… bueno ella… soltó el aire casi derrotada… ella amaba a InuYasha…

No supo en que momento, cuando ella intentó besar al muchacho en la mejilla, este, con su porte gallardo y varonil, algo que se había acentuado con los años, había enmarcado su rostro entre las manos y la besó justo en la boca, nunca había besado, ni imaginado siquiera como sería besar a Houjo, pero debía de reconocer que el muchacho estaba poniendo su mayor empeño en que a ella le gustara… y aunque no le era nada desagradable, le faltaba algo, no pudo cerrar los ojos, mientras que él parecía apasionado y se comenzaba a acercar con su cuerpo demasiado a ella, n sabía bien que era lo que no tenía este beso de Houjo, era algo… algo que intentaba definir y perecía que el tiempo se había detenido mientras que ella analizaba de un modo demasiado científico lo que debía de ser completamente emocional, dispuesta a averiguar la carencia, y eso hacía de la caricia de sus labios algo más extenso de lo debido, escuchando a su alrededor las exclamaciones de victoria de sus amigas, la sonrisa alegre de su madre, y la protesta de su abuelo… y entonces comprendió… no era el sabor de InuYasha, ni la calidez irreemplazable de sus labios, los que había logrado probar solo una vez, un instante que en la peor de las circunstancias había decidido detener su transformación con un beso… uno de amor… que por un momento, demasiado corto, pero igualmente preciado para ella, él, InuYasha le había respondido, y aquello de alguna manera la había marcado como suya…

-Ya Houjo…- detuvo ella el ímpetu del muchacho, que por un momento pareció dejar en ese beso el ansia de mucho tiempo, y cuando su lengua comenzaba a buscar la entrada hasta la boca de Kagome, esta comprendió que era suficiente… lamentaba que su amigo no lo comprendiera aún, pero ella no podría corresponderle jamás…

-Claro… Kagome…- se atrevió a decir, mientras que las manos sostenían aún su cintura y la frente de él reposó sobre la de ella, pero solo los segundos necesarios para que Kagome se deslizara fuera del abrazo…

El resto de la velada paso en total tranquilidad, y Kagome se cuido muy bien de no volver a pasar bajo el muérdago al menos hasta que Houjo se retirara junto a sus otras tres amigas, que no dejaron de azuzarla con respecto a la hermosa pareja que hacían ella y Houjo, pero Kagome respondía con suaves sonrisas, no se pondría a discutir aquello ahora, menos aún cuando estaba tan emocionado Souta ante la mirada de Hitomi, que abría su regalos, aquel enorme envoltorio que Kagome no sabía como había podido cargar su hermano, que si bien era cierto estaba casi de su altura, de todos modos lo encontraba gigante.

-¡Un osito!...- exclamó la niña, aunque de osito no tenía nada, era un osaso, enorme y felpudo, y Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que las lagrimas se le asomaban a los ojos emocionada por el sentimiento de aquel regalo, no tanto por el tamaño, si no por el deseo de hacer lo mejor para la persona que amabas…

Hasta ahí la navidad para ella, fue llevable, pero tuvo que pedir permiso para ir a su habitación un momento, cuando sus amigos se retiraron y quedaban solo los padres de Hitomi , Souta, y un pequeño envoltorio oculto entre las ramas del pino que decía… "de Santa, para InuYasha"…ya que la tristeza de sentir que no lograría jamás compartir un intercambio de regalos tan hermoso y sentido como el de su hermano con su noviecita, le hirió el corazón… claro que entonces ella no sabía que había un hanyou en el templo junto al pozo, aturdido aún luego de ver como la hermosa muchacha que no dejaba en paz sus pensamientos, ejecutando en él un hechizo mucho mayor que el peor de los osuwaris que le diera, había aparecido ante sus ojos, de pie bajo aquel extraño adorno que pusiera el día anterior en la entrada a esa habitación, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido que hacía brillar su piel pálida, y destacar su cabello azabache, los labios le brillaban con un carmín un poco más marcado que el natural que poseía, pero entonces ante su sorpresa, el estúpido ese que siempre andaba cerca de Kagome en su época, se había puesto de pie, indicando con su mano que ella no se moviera, y entonces Kagome observó el adorno que colgaba sobre su cabeza y pareció soltar el aire… ¿qué sucedía?... ¿sería peligroso?... se preguntó, se dispuso a entrar a través de lo que fuera con tal de alejar del peligro a Kagome, pero entonces todo en él se detuvo, incluso su respiración, el tipo que se había puesto de pie, estaba tomando a Kagome el rostro y…

-Le esta besando…- fueron las palabras sin fuerza que salían de la boca temblorosa del hanyou, que no podía creer lo que veía, y peor aún, ella no parecía rechazarlo, se tardaba demasiado a arrojarlo lejos y conjurar un osuwari para ese sujeto… bueno, ciertamente él no llevaba un rosario al cuello, pero de cualquier modo esperaba que ella no aceptara con tal tranquilidad sus besos…

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero se quedó en silencio apoyando la espalda en la pared de la casa, justo bajo la misma ventana que le mostró aquella escena, y entonces escuchó como el hombre ese le entregaba algo… se sintió con deseos de volver a mirar, pero no sabía si lograría soportar ver alguna nueva situación amorosa entre ellos… ¿y si yo hubiera aceptado?... se preguntó… ¿habría sucedido algo de esto?... tuvo la certeza de que no… él jamás habría permitido que otro hombre pusiera una mano encima de Kagome… menos aún sus labios, gruño por lo bajo… ella era suya…

Se asomó fuera del templo, el paisaje se veía hermosamente iluminado por el reflejo de la luna en la nieve, las habitaciones de la casa de Kagome se encontraban completamente a oscuras, hacía ya bastante que todos debían de haberse dormido, solo unas luces tintineantes y de colores se podían ver a través de la ventana, InuYasha comprendió de inmediato que eran las que iluminaban aquel árbol decorados con infinitas cosas y que jamás había visto de cerca. Avanzó en la penumbra llegando hasta la sala que se encontraba iluminada tenuemente por el pino adornado, los regalos que antes estuvieran a los pies de éste completamente envueltos en papeles de colores, ahora parecían algo más desordenados, algunos no llevaban ya envoltorio, y otros simplemente intentaban parecer inmaculados, y en el centro de toda aquella parafernalia de festejos, se alzaban unas figuras pequeñas que asemejaban seres humanos, cubiertos con ricas vestimentas algunos, de seguro los que representaban a aquellos reyes que Kagome le explicara que habían regalado a ése que nació en esta fecha, además de algunos animales y en el centro un bebé acunado en medio de un lecho de paja natural, había junto a él dos figuritas que debían de representar a los padres, de pronto en su mente apareció la imagen de él siendo ese padre, y Kagome la madre, y en la cuna de paja, un pequeño hanyou con el cabello oscuro como el de su madre y unas suaves orejitas negras aún pegadas al cabello.

-Bruja… - exclamó casi desesperado, es que Kagome estaba logrando que él imaginara disparates, luego acarició con un sentimiento extraño, a la figura del bebé con una de sus garras, recordando lo que ella le dijera…" se celebra el nacimiento de un ser maravilloso que nos vino a regalar con su amor, y en su nombre nos entregamos obsequios preparados de forma especial para expresar nuestros sentimientos"…- yo no tengo un obsequio para ti…- susurró apenas, pensando en voz alta.

Un sonido lo alertó, haciéndolo girar hacía la entrada de la sala, alguien bajaba las escaleras, lo sabia perfectamente, y el corazón comenzó a retumbar en su pecho con insistencia cuando comenzó a percibir el aroma que se acercaba cada vez más, se obligó a tragar y sentía que las manos le sudaban, era ella, lo sabía perfectamente, y aún tenía tiempo de escabullirse, de esconderse y que Kagome jamás supiera que había estado ahí… peor no lo hizo, y en instantes se encontraba ella de pie en el umbral de la entrada, con el vestido ambarino algo arrugado en los pliegues de la falda, y el cabello enmarañado como si hubiese estado dormida, y sus ojos aletargados se lo confirmaban, pro inevitablemente le pareció lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Ella se quedó de pie, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, sin expresión siquiera en el rostro, y es que InuYasha estaba ahí… ¿o era su imaginación?... parpadeo un par de veces, pero su visión seguía ahí, y ella sabía perfectamente que no era de andar imaginando cosas tan claramente… ¿quizás un sueño?... pero su sueño se había puesto de pie y avanzaba. InuYasha la vio de pie ahí con aquel vestido que le quedaba tan exquisitamente sensual… ¿sensual?... oh… definitivamente era una bruja… una bruja sensual y… ¿suya?... entonces observó sobre la cabeza de Kagome aquel extraño decorado que parecía haberle dado derecho a ese humano desagradable a besarla, se puso de pie, y decidió cobrar su derecho a sostenerla como lo había hecho ese Houjo…

-Deberías estar dormida…- la reprendió a modo de saludo cuando se encontraba de pie frente a ella, Kagome no se sorprendió en absoluto por aquella frase, sabía muy bien que InuYasha no conocía la palabra "tino", pero no le importaba demasiado.

-Me dormí sobre la cama…- respondió con naturalidad sin poder dejar de mirar esos ojos dorados que buscaban en ella algo que Kagome no comprendía, ya que notaba como recorría las formas de su rostro.

-Puedo notarlo…- continuó, esta vez alzando una mano, para ordenar un poco con sus garras el cabello azabache, luego observó hacía arriba, notando que estaban bajo el brillante adorno que Kagome instalara, ella siguió su mirada y abrió los ojos con asombro, ni siquiera se había acordado de que estaban bajo aquel muérdago, pero dado que jamás había mencionado a InuYasha su función, no esperó lo que él le dijera - ¿es una tradición?...

Kagome simplemente asintió mientras que notaba que la mano que antes ordenara su cabello, ahora descendía hasta su mejilla, ahuecándose en ella, y el calor de InuYasha la inundó cuando notó como él descendía sin cerrar los ojos, fijo en ella, esperando notar su reacción, y Kagome no pudo mantener más los suyos abiertos, se relajó entre el abrazo del que el hanyou la había hecho presa, y se dejó besar, sintiendo que nada le faltaba, sintiendo incluso que aquel recuerdo inocente de su primer beso, era nada comparado con la sensación de ser ahora besada por InuYasha… por su voluntad, y estar entre sus brazos era más de lo que podía desear, pero parecía justo lo que hubiese pedido a Santa.

InuYasha deslizó la mano de la mejilla hasta la nuca, enredando los dedos en las hebras azabaches inclinando un poco más la cabeza de Kagome, y besando más profundamente sintiéndose embriagado de una sensación desconocida y que lo hacía completamente vulnerable a los antojos de esta mujer, la liberó del beso solo para susurrar sobre sus labios una sola palabra que por el tenor con que fue emitida, difícilmente podría llegar a considerarse un insulto…

-Bruja…- murmuro perdido en un mar de olas suaves y envolventes que iban acrecentando su deseo de mantenerse siempre unido de este modo a Kagome… había un sentimiento en él arraigado desde hacía tanto, pero que no había sido debidamente bautizado, quizás por temor a que no fuera correspondido, quizás por temor a que ese mismo sentimiento le perteneciera a otro y no a él, en el corazón de Kagome… y el debate en su interior se iba gestando, mientras que sus labios acariciaban con fuerza y deseo los de ella, que permanecía tan mansa entre sus brazos, como no lo parecía entre los de ese humano… quizás se debía a que estaba presente entonces su familia, comenzó a besarle el mentón, y la garganta, la escuchaba suspirar despacio, casi desvanecida, las manos aferrándose a las mangas de su haori, sus besos húmedos comenzaron a lamer la unión entre el cuello y el hombro, un lugar ciertamente especial para los de su raza, y la voz de Kagome lo estremeció, como no lo había hecho nada en toda su vida… nada…

-Te amo…- le dijo con la voz desfallecida por el vaivén en el que se encontraban sus sentidos, adormilados y tan atentos que era una extraña mezcla.

Sintió como sus pies se despegaban del piso y la luz del árbol en la sala los iluminaba un poco más siendo lo único que les proporcionaba claridad, pero era suficiente. InuYasha la acunó entre sus brazos mientras que se sentaba sobre el tatami que cubría el piso, la besaba nuevamente de un modo hambriento, que debía de asustarla, pero que era todo con lo que había soñado ya tantas veces, que no le importó…

Los dedos inexpertos, pero ansioso del hanyou, comenzaron a acariciarla por sobre el vestido de tela, tan suave, que parecía sentir las caricias directas sobre la piel, sensibilizándola al punto de que perdía la conciencia del amor que estaban compartiendo y del modo que lo hacían.

Yacían sobre el tatami, completamente desnudos y acalorados a pesar de las bajas temperaturas de la estación, el cabello de Kagome se extendía tras su cabeza, formando una hermosa corona, InuYasha la cubría con su cuerpo acariciaba el rostro de Kagome con sus besos, buscando entrar poco a poco en ella, de compartir este amor tanto tiempo resguardado por tantos temores, pero del que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar, ni un solo día más… verla en brazos de ese humano, siendo besada y amada por él, pro que el amor a ese hombre se le salí por los poros, y que bien lo comprendía, fue como una bofetada a todas sus inseguridades, dándole un nombre a sus sentimientos… amor…

-Despacio…- le pidió ella casi en una suplica, estaba tan ansiosa como temerosa, sabía que este mar de sensaciones solo podrían ser aplacadas por la unión de un amor por demasiado tiempo reprimido.

-No podría dañarte… - le susurró mientras que se empujaba un poco más dentro de ella, retrocediendo la mitad de lo avanzado, para volver a intentar con delicadeza, con una que no sabía que podía tener, una que solo Kagome le provocaba.

Le besaba el rostro, los labios el cuello, y contenía el aire cuando avanzaba unos centímetros más dentro de ella, sintiendo como la humedad de su interior le abrazaba la carne con un calor apremiante que iba en ebullición cada vez más y más cercano a la desesperación… Kagome sentía que ya no resistiría más, el lento avance de InuYasha había hecho de esta primera experiencia algo carente de malestar, solo el temor a un dolor que pudiera desgarrarla le había hecho suplicar por clemencia, una que ya no deseaba, sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía en necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella completamente, deslizó las manos desde la espalda hasta la parte baja de la columna del hanyou, que respiraba con dificultad sobre su hombro, haciendo acopio de toda su resistencia para no dañarla, pero ella ya no quería cautela… oprimió sus manos en la espalda de InuYasha y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura masculina…

-Por favor…- suplicó apenas, sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban abiertamente al pedir que la hiciera suya sin más preámbulo, InuYasha se incorporó en sus brazos y al observó con los ojos dorados líquidos de pasión, respirando profundamente al comprender la súplica en los de Kagome, y se empujó lo que le faltaba para completar la penetración, soltando el aire con fuerza al sentirse por completo en su interior, ella lo aferró con fuerza y se dejó llevar por el ritmo que InuYasha comenzó a implantar, moviéndose con suavidad en ella, acariciando con su miembro las paredes internas del sexo de su mujer, de la que había escogido su corazón mucho antes que su conciencia lo supiera… pero ya era un hecho… lamió su cuello en la medida que el ritmo aumentaba y los gemidos y jadeos ahogados morían en sus labios, contra el pecho masculino, contra el cabello femenino, evitando hacer demasiado ruido, hasta que finalmente ya no hubo más que un calor apremiante recorriendo sus cuerpos, atravesando distancias por entre sus venas que perecían bullir en una temperatura tan alta y asfixiante como arrebatadoramente embriagador… el sonido que los labios de Kagome liberaron en el momento de su orgasmo, fue tragado por la garganta de InuYasha que luego cerró sus colmillos sobre la piel sonrosada por la excitación de Kagome, justo en la unión del cuello y el hombro, un lugar visible para cualquiera humano o demonio, que deseara poner un solo dedos sobre su mujer…

-Te amo… bruja…- lo escuchó apenas musitar entre los jadeos de su propio éxtasis, y su segundo clímax físico afloró, acompañado del de su corazón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Oh, blanca navidad, sueños**_

_**Y con la nieve en derredor**_

_**Blanca es mi quimera**_

_**Y es mensajera de paz y de puro amor**_

_**Oh, blanca navidad, nieve**_

_**Un blanco sueño y un cantar**_

_**Recordar tu infancia podrás**_

_**Al llegar la blanca navidad**_

La casa de los Higurashi se encontraba ahora completamente decorada en espera de la navidad, una fecha que en los corazones de muchos significa la renovación de la esperanza, el momento justo para reafirmar los lazos afectivos con muchos a quienes amamos y de quienes jamás nos olvidamos, una fecha hermosa que nos ayuda a creer a algunos y a confirmar a otros, que la bondad existe y que estamos hechos de un sentimiento demasiado noble y maravilloso como es el amor…

-¡Senkai!...¡Takka!...- se agitaba el muchacho, con algo más de dieciocho años, el cabello oscuro como el de su hermana, y los ojos brillantes de la emoción, sus sobrinos corrían por entre la nieve hasta que se perdieron de su vista, eran un par de diablillos, con atributos y defectos de ambos padres, tercos, pero infinitamente bondadosos.

-¿Aún no los encuentras Souta?...- consultó la voz de una muchacha de una edad similar a la del joven, ya no recordaban cuanto tiempo llevaban siendo novios, pero eran felices, casarse estaba dentro de sus planes, pero ya sería pronto… - Kagome acabará contigo…- le advirtió.

En la cocina la madre de Kagome estaba preparando todo para la cena que ella y Hitomi preparaban para la familia que había aumentado bastante y al paso que iban seguiría haciéndolo, el abuelo había ido a traer algunas conservas extrañas de su almacén propio, creyendo que podrían ser útiles. Mientras que en la sala, Kagome se encontraba sobre un apoyo, acomodando luces y decorados por doquier, a su espalda y encargado del enorme árbol que tenían este año, se encontraba un hanyou, con sus orejas que se movían inquietas, buscando el sonido de sus hijos que ahora sonreían a varios metros de ahí, escondidos de su tío Souta.

-InuYasha… ¿crees que quede bien aquí este año?...- consultó la mujer con alegría mientras que sostenía entre sus dedos un arreglo con hojas rojas y verdes delicadamente perfiladas y que parecían incluso brillar entre sus dedos.

-Bruja…- susurró él, una vez que se giró y observó el muérdago, el causante de todo lo que llevaba sucediendo en su vida los últimos cinco años.

-Gracias…- respondió Kagome sonriendo mientras que ajustaba el decorado en el lugar indicado, bajó los brazos cuando estuvo listo, y sintió como las manos fuertes del hanyou le rodeaban la cintura para bajarla. Una vez que tocó el piso con los pies observó los ojos dorados, ya demasiado líquidos para esa hora del día…

-¿Vendrá ese Houjo esta noche?... – consultó con la voz profunda y ronca, observando los labios de su mujer, acariciando con suavidad la curvatura del cuello, el lugar donde su marca estaba desde que se unió a ella.

-Puede ser…- respondió sonriente Kagome…

-Entonces te quiero lejos de este umbral… a no ser que sea entre mis brazos… - susurró las últimas palabras sobre los labios de ella.

-¿Es una orden?...

-Por supuesto…- respondió mientras que la alzaba de tal forma que no quedó espacio entre ambos, mientras que la besaba tan apasionadamente que Kagome no pudo siquiera protestar… ¿y la bruja era ella?... brujo él que había encantado su corazón…

Fin

**Quiero agradecer en el alma a todos lo que me acompañan siempre en cada uno de los proyectos que comienzo, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que lo que escribo llega al corazón,… al fin esa es la idea de escribir, dejar algo en ustedes, la vida la mayor parte del tiempo parece dolorosa, pero realmente no lo es… son nuestras frustraciones por no tener lo que deseamos, lo que nos hace infelices… lo que en verdad nos hace feliz es absolutamente gratis… **

**Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes y recuerden los regalos son importantes, cuando los recibes de alguien que te los prepara sabiendo que los disfrutaras… son una forma de hacernos saber que alguien piensa en nosotros con amor… este es mi regalo para ustedes, mis amigos…**

**Siempre en amor… HO, HO, HO…**

**Anyara**


End file.
